


man in the mirror

by aquaexplicit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But Ralph Missed That, Crack, Established Harrisco, He Doesn't Expect Cisco Smooches, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Kissing, Ralph Tries Out His Harry Impersonation, Ralph's Lowkey and Unrequited Cisco Crush, but no spoilers, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: Ralph tries his Harry impersonation on the team flash member who knows Harry best. It doesn't go as planned.





	man in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> anon said: omg so I’m thinking about how Ralph change to look like other people and maybe he changes into Harry one day (idk for funsies? As a joke?) and maybe Cisco walks in and thinks it’s really Harry and that’s how Ralph finds out they’re dating whoops
> 
> this is meant to be silly but please read tags. ralph doesn't know harrisco are a thing, impersonates harry, and gets a chaste cisco kiss before cisco realizes. ralph also has a lowkey unrequited cisco crush. if those things are upsetting this is probs not the fic for u!

Ralph almost has the voice down when Cisco comes into his workshop, arms full of Big Belly Burger, hum in his throat. He stops abruptly, as if the sight of Ralph rubberized into the shape of Harry is a full body smack. 

Then he smiles.

“Harry.”

It's been at least a week since Cisco hopped over to Earth 2 to do whatever it is he does there. Movies with Harry and things with Jesse’s suit. Ralph isn't sure on details, exactly; his brain still gets a little glaze hazed when the rest of the team talks about other universes.

But he is sure that out of everyone, Cisco knows Harry. Knows his mannerisms and temper and, most importantly for this experiment, knows Harry's voice.

And Ralph has been practicing. Harry has the Christian Bale thing going on, and it's proven much easier to imitate than Barry's gooey inflections or Killer Frost’s coldness or Cisco's own tones that range from gentle to screeching. 

Cisco drops his food on a table and strides forward, legs devouring ground as his smile pinches his cheeks sweet. Ralph can't help but reflect the sunlight back. Doesn't know who could.

Ralph is ready to test the veracity of his imitation, but as soon as he has Ramon on his lips, he has Cisco against his mouth. 

There are hands in his hair, pulling him down, but the kiss Cisco is pressing to him isn't anything more than sweet. It's hello and it's softness and it's succor in its longing, but not desperate. Ralph hasn't been kissed like this in years, and never so honestly.

He doesn't have time to pull away. Time snaps from not being kissed by Cisco's pillow cool lips, not having the back of his head cupped by palms rough with power and soft with heart, to having his breath gently pressed out of him by Cisco's mouth and hands, to blinking moon struck in Cisco's face.

“Hey,” Cisco breathes, stroking his cheeks. “I thought date night was Thursday. Or did you decide you couldn't wait for dessert?”

Ralph isn't sure what sort of inside innuendo Cisco is making, but suddenly the fingers warm on his jaw are curling around his wrists, directing them from where they've somehow found themselves clinging in confusion to the dip of Cisco's waist to slide down, then further, then squeeze -

“Cisco.” Ralph doesn't exactly squeak the name. The sound he makes is very un-Harry like, though, but Ralph can't imagine even Harry maintaining his monochromatic brand of stoicism with his hands pressed against the small of Cisco’s back.

The hitch of Ralph's voice is enough to round Cisco's eyes and snatch the warm skin Ralph didn't mean to touch from underneath his fingers. Cisco stares. Then blinks.

Then hits.

“Ow.” 

“Ralph. What the actual _fuck_ are you doing.” 

There don't seem to be any question marks in that question. Ralph frowns and rubs his chest. 

“Ralph.” 

“Sorry. I've been trying to work on my voices,” Ralph explains. Cisco glares. “I thought Harry's would be easy to try. I wanted to test it on - ”

“His boyfriend?” Cisco hisses. He hits Ralph on the shoulder this time.

“I didn't know you were his boyfriend.”

Cisco pinches his nose. “How did you not. Know. We were together.”

“No one told me.”

“What did you think Iris meant when she told me to have fun at my boyfriend’s house last time I breached over there?” 

Ralph doesn't know. He didn't really think about it. He didn't really want to. “I thought she was just teasing.”

“What about when Harry told me he _loved_ me?”

“I thought that was more of a general kind of - Harry loves everyone, generally. And you, specifically. Generally." 

It sounds weak when Ralph says it out loud. He frowns again.

“Can you just - please, look like you again?”

Ralph realizes he forgot himself. He lets himself breathe out, settle back into his own bones, his own heart. If it skips a little beat when Cisco tucks his hair behind his ears - it must just be the little bit of Harry still decompressing in his DNA.

Once he's shifted, awkwardness settles elastic between he and Cisco's rising chests.

“I can't believe you let me kiss you, dude.”

“I really am sorry. But you didn't really give me a chance to not get kissed by you,” Ralph says, defensive, crossing his arms.

Cisco doesn't argue, although he looks like he wants to. Instead he crosses his own arms and doesn't meet Ralph's eyes. Ralph scrambles for anything to ease the tension.

“Your lips are, uh. Really soft. By the way.”

Cisco’s expression is all Ralph needs to know those were not the words to say. Ralph decides not to add how nice Cisco smells. 

“Okay. I'm going to eat my food before it gets cold, and you're going to leave, and not ever impersonate Harry again. Okay?”

“Okay.” Because, okay. That's fair. Cisco sounds more annoyed than pissed. Ralph knows that particular tone. A few hours is all Cisco will need to eat his irritation and forgive Ralph for the results of his not so ill intentions.

Ralph turns in his heel. Turns back.

“I'm not mad,” Cisco says when Ralph twists. “This is just - supremely, massively awkward. And I need to eat exactly 100 french fries and hear Harry's actual voice. And I'll be good.”

“You're not gonna tell Harry we kissed are you?”

“Uh, obviously I'm gonna tell him.”

“Oh.” That should've been obvious. Of course Cisco wouldn't keep secrets. “You don't think he'll shoot me, do you?” 

“Ralph.”

“Right. Need your space. Got it.”

Cisco nods. Ralph nods back, turning to head out. He could use 100 french fries himself.


End file.
